Stargirl
Courtney is a former member of the Justice Society of America who operated under the name Stargirl. After being sent back in time to protect a fragment of the Spear of Destiny, she adopted the identity of Merlin in Camelot. After the Legends forced Albert Einstein to reveal Mileva Maric as a ghost collaborator, Stargirl and the Justice Society of America intercepted them, wanting to bring them in for questioning. The Legends insisted that they knew Rex Tyler though Stargirl said that he never mentioned them. When the JSA insisted that the Legends come with them, things escalated until a fight broke out. Obsidian darkened the skies, as she and Commander Steel was thrown in seeing Harrison-Marvins Stein and Jefferson Jackson merge and take off into the sky. Stargirl finally brought down Firestorm with a burst of energy from her staff, leading to the JSA winning the fight. Holding them in a cell, once they realized that the Legends meant no harm, they allowed them to leave, so long as they never returned. Soon after, when a fight in a Parisian nightclub broke out, the JSA arrived, settling it. The Legends revealed that they had access to a timeship, suggesting that they work together. They headed to the Fontainebleau Forest, intercepting some Nazis and taking on their target, Krieger, just closely escaping, albeit Ray and Amaya getting kidnapped in the process. Eventually taking down Krieger, the Legends handed over the Askaran Amulet to the JSA, who went on their way.2 Years later, in 1956, the Justice Society travelled to Leipzig, aided by Rip Hunter, on a mission to recover the Spear of Destiny. However, it was thought to be too powerful for any one person to have so it was decided to break it into four pieces to be split amongst them to protect and scattered throughout time. Courtney took her piece to the year 507, where she created the kingdom of Camelot, as well as its occupants. She hid her shard of her spear in a sword set in stone, becoming the closest advisor of King Arthur known as Merlin. Sometime following, the Legends came to Camelot, much to Courtney's surprise. They took her aboard the Waverider, where she explained how she had arrived in 507 AD. They returned to the court of Camelot, taking part in a feast. Amaya asked for the location of the spear's fragment, but she refused to tell her, promising it was safe. They were promptly ambushed by Damien Darhk, Rip Hunter and a mind-controlled Arthur. Arthur held a dagger to Courtney's neck, before Sara began a fight, causing Arthur to let her go, stopping them all after killing Sir Galahad. After they left, Amay explained to Courtney that Damien had been working with a speedster, Rex Tyler's killer. That night, Courtney interrupted Amaya and Sara Lance, who had found the fragment of the spear. Although initially refusing to let them go, she let them keep the fragment, asking them to keep it safe. The following day, Courtney took part in the battle, taking on mind-controlled Knights of the Round Table. They eventually gained the upper hand, winning the battle as Damien retreated. Later, the Legends bid farewell, Courtney wishing to stay in Camelot.3 Powers and abilitiesEdit PowersEdit * Energy manipulation: Courtney is able to shoot fiery blue energy out of her staff, though it is unknown whether the energy is magical or technological in nature.23 * Flight: Courtney is able to levitate and fly at unknown speeds and altitudes with the use of her staff.2 AbilitiesEdit * Expert close combat/Staves: Courtney is able to use her staff like a melee weapon in close combat. EquipmentEdit * Stargirl suit: As Stargirl, Courtney wears a suit consisting of a blue and white suit with white stars on the chest and arms, red gloves, a red belt, and black and red boots. * Staff: As Stargirl, Courtney carries a golden hook like staff, she uses it to fly and shoot fire beams of energy. She also uses the staff as a close-combat weapon.23 * Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters